


we exist.

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga realises gay people are normal. Including their kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really izuki/hyuuga 
> 
> But yolo 
> 
> Happy 413

"Why do you hate gay people, anyway?" Izuki asked as he walked with Hyuuga.

"Huh?" Hyuuga looks up. "I don't hate them... It's just too many feminine men out there and it's disgusting." His eyes meet Izuki's, but Izuki turns away.

"So what you're saying is, every gay person is feminine? Flamboyant?" Izuki shakes his head. 

"Uh, yeah." The captain replies. 

Izuki sighs. "Grow up. Not every gay is like that." 

"The majority are, though." 

"W-wow," 

He takes the words at heart. Smiling at the ground, his eyes look back at Hyuuga who doesn't realize what he had said. 

"I see. Well, I'll see you at practice, then." He flashes a quick smile and walks away rapidly.

_You just don't know, do you, Hyuuga?_

 

* * *

 

 

If you look at a guy like Midorima, he would look pretty manly.

Kuroko smiles at his phone. "Taiga-kun, guess what." 

He didn't know about Takao, though. 

"Takao-kun asked me if he wanted us to go on a double-date with him and Midorima-kun." 

Hyuuga's arms got stuck in his shirt. 

"Cool. You wanna go?" 

"It would be nice." 

He can't comprehend. Kagami and Kuroko were dating...?! They don't look the slightest bit of homosexual! 

And Midorima with Takao?! 

"Oh," Hyuuga manages to say. "You two are... you know, dating?" 

"You didn't know that?" Furihata says in the background. 

"You're late!" Koganei adds. 

Hyuuga was fucked. Was his stereotype wrong..? Was Izuki gay, too?! Was Coach gay?! Is everyone a raging homosexual?!

He looks at Izuki. His eyes were full of sadness.

"You okay?"

Izuki shrugs his shoulders. "Heh, you're proven wrong."

"Shut up. Guess I was..." He looks over at Kagami and Kuroko, who looked normal as always. 

So, gay people are normal...? 

He takes Izuki by the waist and kisses him suddenly. 

"H-Hyuuga!" Izuki says. 

It feels like a normal kiss.

"So, gay people exist... normally..?" 

"Yes. We exist, Hyuuga-senpai." Kuroko says calmly, in contrast to everyone who was flipping out. 

"We really do." Izuki adds quietly. 

And Hyuuga hears. But he'll ask later, because the taste of Izuki's lips was surprisingly sweet. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, you're gay..." Hyuuga assures himself for the fifth time. 

"Yes I am. And I plan on asking out the captain from Touou." 

"You are...? How do you know he's gay?" 

"The last time we had a practice match we kissed each other and he gave me a blo-" 

Hyuuga sighs loudly. "Good to know. Congrats, Izuki." 

"No, congrats to you, Hyuuga. You've realized gay people are just as other normal people."

He smiles. "Yeah, whatever."

 

 

 

There's a painful feeling in his chest next week when Izuki tells him Imayoshi-senpai agreed.

For some reason he's devastated, and only wishes to kiss Izuki's lips once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Too??? Touou???? Idk
> 
> So ppl ship izuki and imayoshi and i just ??? Idk why but now i ship


End file.
